Camp Red Cloud: Getting There
by V.B. Lupin
Summary: If half the battle was getting there, then Suigetsu wanted to get their as quick as possible. This summer was going to be... interesting.


"I don't want to go to some stupid summer camp," the dark haired fifteen year old grumbled from the back seat.

"Sasuke," his older brother replied, refusing to look away from the road, "you know I'm not going to leave you at home by yourself while I'm gone. Besides, you need to get out more."

Sasuke frowned, "I get out… sometimes."

Itachi continued to drive, "No, you don't. You stay holed up inside your room unless Naruto or Suigetsu drag you downstairs to do whatever it is you three do. You never leave the house during summer vacation."

Sasuke decided that he needed to change tactics, and he needed to do it quickly. "Nii-san… please don't make me go. I won't get into any trouble at home; don't you trust me?"

Itachi looked at Sasuke out of the corner of his eye, and he wasn't surprised to see the wide-eyed and hurt look his younger brother was directing at him. He sighed, his voice becoming gentle, "Sasuke, this will be good for you; I only want what's best for you."  
"But, _Nii-san_," Sasuke whined.

"Sasuke, you're going to Camp Red Cloud," Itachi said, and he focused his gaze in front of him once more. "I'll be a counselor there, so I can keep an eye on you. If anything happens, I'll be there for you if you need me."

Sasuke glared daggers at the back of Itachi's seat and slumped back into his seat, grumbling  
to himself, "This isn't over, Itachi."

"Yes it is, Sasuke."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Naruto, get your butt in the car! We're going for a drive!" A twenty-something year old young adult shouted as he shoved an orange duffel bag into the trunk of his car.

"Where are we going?" The blonde stuck his head out the door with a gaze laced with suspicion.

"I just said we're going for a drive," the elder said. He snorted, "It's not like you aren't going to come back."

"You know, you're not exactly trustworthy, Kurama," Naruto said as he slowly exited his house.

Kurama ran a hand through his tomato red hair in annoyance. He didn't want to, but he would barter with his younger cousin if he needed to, "What's it going to take for me to get you in the car?"

"… Ramen funds that'll last me the rest of summer," Naruto demanded. "I'm not getting in for anything less than that."

The elder raised a brow. He knew he shouldn't have been surprised by the demand, but it was just too good to be true. He nodded his agreement, suppressing his oncoming laughter with a fox-like smirk. "That's fair enough. It's a deal."

Naruto grinned in triumph. He willingly entered Kurama's car, sliding in the backseat because his cousin was a jerk who wouldn't let anyone sit in the passenger's seat without "special clearance"

Naruto didn't have special clearance.

When they were a distance away, Naruto realized he had no idea where they were going. "Uh, Kurama?"

"What?" The elder turned his head away from the road completely, still managing to drive as if his eyes never left the road.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked, "You never said…"

"We're going to Camp Red Cloud," Kurama replied.

This confused Naruto, "Aren't you a little old for summer camps?"

"I am," he admitted freely. His lips curled into a wicked smirk, "_You_aren't though."

Naruto's eyes widened, "You're kidding, right?" He shook his head, sending his blonde, spikey locks flying, "I can't go to summer camp, what about Sasuke? Who's going to make him interact with humanity without me there?"

"Isn't there a third Muskateer?" Kurama asked dryly. "I'm sure he can handle the Uchiha brat."

"Suigetsu doesn't count," Naruto said dismissively. "He just moved here a year ago."

"It's not like it matters to me," Kurama shrugged, turning back to the road.

"B-but, Sasuke _needs _me!"

"Don't get your panties in a twist though; Sasuke's going to the same camp."

Naruto instantly brightened, "He is?"

"Yeah, you can spend your whole summer trying to drag him out of his reinforced, anti-social bubble." Kurama said sarcastically, "What fun."

"So when do I get my ramen money?" Naruto eagerly changed topics. He couldn't wait to eat his precious ramen, and he wouldn't have to use a single coin to pay for it. His cousin would be hefting the bill that they both knew was going to extremely large. He sighed blissfully; it was almost too good to be true.

"Whenever you eat ramen this summer, I'll pay for it myself," Kurama said. He chuckled, "They don't have ramen at the camp though, so you'll have to wait until you come back."

"Well, when do I come back?"

"At the end of summer."

Slowly, but surely, Naruto realized exactly what that meant for his planned ramen spree for the summer. "So, no summer ramen fund?"

"No summer ramen fund."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Suigetsu!" A young adult with shoulder length white hair was dragging, at least he was _attempting_to drag, his younger brother's body out the door. "Come on! You're going to Red Cloud!"

"I don't want to!" Suigetsu was holding onto the doorframe for dear life, "Orochimaru's a counselor there; he's going to violate me!" He looked back at his brother, eyes pleading,  
"Don't make me go there, Aniki!"

"Suigetsu," Mangetstu took a calming breath, refusing to get annoyed, before continuing, "Orochimaru left Red Cloud the first year Itachi went there as a camper. He started that music camp, remember?"

Suigetsu's grip slackened as he searched his thoughts, and Mangetsu took that moment to chuck his brother over his shoulders and bolt to the car, ignoring the look his neighbor Tokuma gave him and Suigetu's squawks of protest. It wasn't his fault that Orochimaru struck fear into his brother's very being.

Mangetsu ignored his brother struggles and shoved him into the passenger's seat. He wasted no time in taking off towards his destination.

"I want to go to Silent Sword," Suigetsu said sullenly.

"I want you to go there too," Mangetsu said with a sigh. "If so many people hadn't left for other places, the camp wouldn't have had to shut down. You'd be there in a heartbeat, I swear."

"I know," Suigetsu said, leaning back into his chair with a frown. "If I've gotta go to Red Cloud, then I want Kisame-senpai to be in charge of my cabin."

"I talked to Itachi about that," Mangetsu said. "He said you, Sasuke, and Naruto are all going to be in the same cabin. They might put Tokuma's cousin in with you guys, but I can't know for sure."

"Sasuke and Naruto got dragged into this too?" Suigetu's asked rhetorically. "You owe me a lot of yogurt for this one, Aniki. I have to deal with their whining and moaning for two weeks."

Mangetsu chuckled to himself, "Actually, Camp Red Cloud is all summer long."

Suigetu's jaw dropped.

"Think of it as a battle of sorts," Mangetsu said. "You'll get your victory in the end."

Suigetsu thought his brother's words over before coming up with a response, "Drive, Aniki." He said, "Get me there as fast as you can."

Mangetsu chuckled with an amused grin, "I don't think it works that way."

* * *

This has the possibility of being a series of drabbles, but it all depends on whether or not people actually like this.

Reviews are appreciated,

-Lupin


End file.
